<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mercury in Gatorade by Profitina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008230">Mercury in Gatorade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina'>Profitina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Nesting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aliens could only reproduce with humans when their home planet was in alignment with Earth. The alignment was coming. Max could feel it. He always started nesting a week before it happened or he became anxious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Handprint Kinksters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mercury in Gatorade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aliens could only reproduce with humans when their home planet was in alignment with Earth. The alignment was coming. Max could feel it. He always started nesting a week before it happened or he became anxious. In the past, he was just super careful not to sleep with anyone for those two weeks but now he had Liz. He grabbed all the throw pillows off the bed and couch and took them to the guest room. He laid them out in a circle to build the wall of his nest then went to the living room to pull some of his favorite books. He placed them in between each of the pillows then added fairy lights from the patio around the edges to give it a romantic edge. </p><p>Hearing Liz’s car pull up front, he touched his Alicia Keys cd to have it start playing and set the mood. He kissed her to welcome her home then watched her set her purse on the kitchen counter. Taking her hand, he led her to the guest room. “I made a nest today.” He said earnestly, his bangs falling into his eyes. </p><p>Liz smiled baffled. “I see that. Why?” </p><p>“Our planets are aligning and I had to. I was feeling so restless then I did it and it went away. I know we’ve talked about children before but Michael’s research through the Caulfield files says it involves some sort of egg? And then the baby hatches.” He informed her, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. She was either going to jump on board with this idea or shut him down. </p><p>“Who has to lay the egg?” Liz asked, considering the idea. </p><p>“I don’t know. We will find out, right?” Max let out a relieved breath. She was in. She just had questions.</p><p>“It better be you. Your pod is almost as big as I am. Do we have to do it in the nest or can we do it anywhere?” </p><p>“I don’t know. We better try it everywhere just in case.” He gave her that lopsided smile that always got her going.</p><p>“Good plan. Bed, then shower then kitchen counter then nest? Race you!” Liz took off for the bedroom then squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and swung her over his shoulder. “Cheater! My legs are short!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>